1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector holder, and more particularly, to a connector holder for use in the process of assembling a wiring harness, and a subassembly (hereinafter generally referred to as a "wire assembly").
2. Description of Background Information
In general, a wire assembly consists of a circuit having a cable constructed of a plurality of wires, several connectors connected to the wires, the wires surrounded by protection material such as flexible tubes, corrugated tubes, and the like. Normally, the wire assembly is arranged in a tree configuration containing a trunk line and branch wires branching from the trunk line, wherein a terminal connector is connected to a respective branch wire. In such a wire assembly manufacturing process, several connector holders are vertically mounted on a work bench, called a wiring board, then the wires are arranged on the wiring board in a predetermined configuration by connecting a wire with a respective connector mounted on the connector holder. Protection material such as flexible tubing is then mounted onto a predetermined area about the wires of the cable and fastened to the cable by means of taping or the like.
Recently, the dimensional accuracy required for the construction of wire assemblies has become extremely high. High dimensional accuracy is also required for areas of wires contacting connectors, as well as for the mounting position of the protection materials with respect to the wires (particularly, the distance between the termination of the protection material and the connector).
However, protection materials are usually visually and manually installed, i.e., the installer positions the material solely by intuition, which causes variations that result in positioning error, thereby making it difficult to meet the recently-required positioning accuracy of wire assemblies.
The present invention solves the above problems, and the subject of the present invention is to provide a connector holder capable of increasing the positioning accuracy of protection material when manufacturing wire assemblies.